Existing transport refrigeration systems are used to cool containers, such as for example, a refrigerated transport unit (“TU”), a trailer, a railcar, or other TU(s). The TUs are commonly used to transport perishable items such as produce and meat products. In such a case, a transport refrigeration system (“TRS”) can be used to condition the air inside a cargo space of the TU, thereby maintaining desired temperature and humidity during transportation or storage. Typically a transport refrigeration unit (“TRU”) is attached to the TU to facilitate a heat exchange between the air inside the cargo space and the air outside of the TU.